1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate structure for light emitting diode packages used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In order for the light emitting diodes (LED) to be used in electronic devices, it is essential that the LED substrate have a high heat resistant property, wide light radiation angle, and ease of assembly. In prior attempts to achieve this goal, one has attempted in using a copper substrate divided into two isolated conductors by an insulation layer and mounting on the substrate layer is another insulation layer with circuit patterns providing an electrical path for the LED chip operation. Further more, the prior art design does not support multiple chips on a single substrate. Also, to assembly multiple substrates together while driving the LEDs with a single pair of power cables, the placement of power connectors are crucial to provide the shortest connection distance between the substrates.
Therefore, a new design of the LED substrate structure is needed for multiple chip placements on a single substrate while providing a high heat resistant property along with flexible assembly of multiple LED substrates.